


Painful Warmth

by Stinky_dad



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Major Character Injury, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinky_dad/pseuds/Stinky_dad
Summary: “I’ve got a surprise for you today. It’s-““Can I go back to lmandburg?”Dream has to prove he’s all powerful, Tommys a good way to show it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 240





	Painful Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at like 3 am two nights in a row so sorry if it sucks  
> My friend said they liked it so imma post it  
> Tell me if I missed any tags or need, please! Or if I messed up spelling or something
> 
> Have fun reading :)

It had been weeks since anyone came to visit last. Weeks of being so utterly alone. It was painful to say the least. He hated most things, well not entirely, but being alone had to be at the top of the list. No one was there to hear his funny jokes, or to have a witty banter with. Even dream was gone this time. 

He was alone. Not just alone but also forgotten about, left to rot, ignored, a fucking kid. A kid who shouldn’t have to go through this much crap. He wanted to be hugged, welcomed with a warm smile and a loving family. Not a broken one. Not the one he had. 

He didn’t want to sit in the rain, the cold was starting to get to be too much. It soaked into his bones, chilling his entire body. Oh how he wished to be loved. To feel that warmth flow through him. 

But he did this to himself. 

He shouldn’t have pushed everyone to their wits ends. He shouldn’t have been so mean. He could’ve been happy, he could’ve been visited. 

Tommy took a shaky breath, all the thoughts in his brain were piling up. He cleared his mind the best he could, only thinking of good. Like how he did have a family, and friends, and even dream. 

He missed his broken, weird, family. Even if it wasn’t perfect, it was his. Something he could call his own. Something to be a part of. 

But where are they now? Why haven’t they come to see him? Do they not care? Why would they. It’s not like they did before he was exiled. For fucks sake one of his brothers killed himself just so he wouldn’t have to be with him. The other one was off somewhere with his dad, ignoring him. 

He really hated thinking like this. Like the world was out to get him and only him. It made him feel sick, twisted, and selfish. 

“Tommy?”

A soft ringing went through his head, clouding all the other thoughts. Dream was back for him. Dream was the only one to be friends with. 

“Tommy? Where are you?”

He quickly peaked his head out of the tent, only after making sure he had some armor for the other to destroy. 

“Dream? You came back.”

This earned a blank smiley face, his never changing expression getting more sickening as the seconds passed. He took a step back, not knowing who this really was. 

“Oh course I did Tommy. I wouldn’t leave you.”

The words stung his heart as they etched their way into his brain. It shouldn’t though. It’s not like in his whole life everyone left. No, no, they wouldn’t do that. 

He looked up at dream, surprised to see the man taking off his porcelain mask. His face was nice. A warm smile, not quite reaching his eyes. And warm features. Everything about him was warm. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you today. It’s-“

“Can I go back to lmandburg?”

Dream sent him a cold stare, the warmth leaving in favor of the cold. A fist clashed with his jaw, probably leaving a bruise. Only one of dozens, maybe hundreds, dream has left on him. 

“Don't interrupt me Tommy.”

“I’m sorry.”

“As I was saying, the surprise. It might be the last one you get, so I made sure it was a good one.”

Tommy beamed with joy. Dream was so considerate, always looking out for him. Just like a dad would. He had never thought like that before and he didn’t know why. Dream was everything you need in a dad, smart, caring, and loving towards him. 

“I’m going to need your armor before we can go.”

“Oh- but we’re going out aren’t we? So shouldn’t I keep it on? Just in case?”

Dream's hand was on the collar of his shirt, pulling him so close he could smell the others' breakfast. He shrunk in on himself, why was he so stupid sometimes?

“Tommy, I will protect you.”

“I know- I’m sorry.”

That got the green mans warm smile back, meaning he didn’t mess up too badly. He quickly dropped everything in his inventory into the hole dream had dug. Soon to be blown up. All his hard work would be gone. 

“Good boy- I would’ve let you keep your boots if you hadn’t talked back. It’s a shame they had to go too, all because of you.”

Tommy sucked in a breath and held it there. He was the reason for everything bad in his life, even dream knew that. Surely everyone else did too. He heard muffled noises, was someone talking?

“B- ath-“

He stared at the ground. Had the green always been this, this muddy? He felt a sharp pain in his arm, causing him to grab onto the limb. And for him to gulp for air. He didn’t know he was still holding his breath. 

“You idiot- I told you to breathe.”

Dreams face seemed to be really good at switching between the warmth and cold. It made his stomach turn. He took note of the sword the other was holding, the tip covered in red. 

He pulled the hand on his arm away and was greeted with the metallic red liquid. Blood, he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. There was a cut on his arm from dream. He deserved it. He didn’t know what he did to deserve it, but he deserved it. 

“I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

And just like that the axe was put away and the warmth was back. The nice warm smile. 

“Of course I can. Now are you ready for your surprise?”

Tommy nodded, which was a mistake. His head spun. He looked at Dream with a haze over his eyes. When did he last eat? Or drink? Luckily Dream handed him some steak, it didn’t look as good as it normally did. Even the smell didn’t reach his nostrils. 

“Oh I try to give you something, I try to be nice, but you don’t want it do you?”

“No- no- it’s not that-“

It was too late. He’d messed up for the millionth time that day. Dream ripped the food out of his hands. He was too weak for it to be any hard though. 

Then there was a hand on his wrist, leading him towards the portal. The portal? No. He’s not allowed. He shouldn’t. But dream was the one taking him, it had to be okay, right? Right? 

He had no clue as to what they would do in the nether. Maybe dream had built him a path so people could visit? No. They could’ve visited if they wanted to. Clearly no one cares for him. No one but dream. 

He was pulled out of the rain, out of the cold, and into the warmth. It was almost too much, almost. 

He had a quick glance around, everything was the same. His unfinished path, the scream poach, and the vast amounts of lava. 

He moved to the edge. Looking down at the hot liquid, wondering what it would be like to feel it surrounding him. Would it hurt? Would it be nice?

Like last time, dream pushed him away. Not a gentle hand on his shoulder. A hard push. Just like last time. His body was met with the harsh ground. It scratched up his hands and probably his elbows. It stung, but in a nice way. Reminded him that he was still alive. Well he felt dead, he wanted to die. But ‘it’s not his time to die yet’. 

“Tommy, if you die it’ll ruin the surprise. You wouldn’t want that would you?”

“No- no- of course not. I don’t want to ruin anything.”

He could almost not hear what came out of dreams mouth next. Since he was being so quiet and the lava was so loud. Too bad he’s gotten better at listening. 

“Well you always do.”

He shrunk. All the excitement, all the curiosity, and all the confidence he had mustered deflated. It was ripped away from him by the simple words. 

Tommy blinked a few times, dream coming closer and closer every time he’s eyes shut. Hands were grabbing for him. They landed on his shirt, pulling him to his feet. 

Dream kept his hand on his arm, a painful grip on his bicep. He let himself be led towards another portal. The lmandburg portal. He fought against dreams hold, trying to get out of it. 

“I’m not allowed! Dream, I’m gonna die if I go through!”

“Shut up Tommy! Just shut up!”

He did so. His insides felt all frozen. Dream yelled all the time, but never when he was scared. He stopped moving as well. 

Dream grabbed him by his arms, hoisted him in the air, before tossing him through the portal. His back slammed into the hard ground, knocking the wind out of him. The man who stole his air was above him, just having come out of the portal. A huge smile on his face. 

“T-Tommy?”

He hadn’t had time to look around. But when he did he saw ghostbur. He was a bit happy to see a familiar face, but it made him feel sick at the same time. That was his dead brother. Someone he loved. 

“Is the vacation over? Are you coming home?”

Ghostbur hovered towards him. Dream grabbed a handful of his hair and held a sword to his throat. Ghostbur stopped moving, he held his hands to his chest. 

“Dream? What are you-“

“Go get everyone, bring them here and I won’t slice his neck open.”

Tommy felt his breath catch in his throat. Everytime he swallowed, or even breathed, the sword would pierce his skin. It wasn’t a good feeling, he hated it. The hand in his hair, the sword, dream above him. 

Ghostbur looked at him for a second before taking a few steps back. He messaged everyone, asking for them to come to the portal and that it’s urgent. 

“Please dream, they’re coming, let him go.”

Dream laughed. Not his kettle type laugh, but a sadistic laugh. It sent chills throughout his body. He moved one hand over to dreams wrist, the one holding the sword. This got the others attention. 

“please.”

Ghostbur tried again. He knew it wasn’t going to work. He was going to be weak in front of everyone. He didn’t want to think about it. 

He felt the sword being pulled away, was he safe? His question was soon answered. Dream grabbed him again, easily flipping him over, and shoving his knee into his back. It all happened too fast. It made him dizzy. His eyes squeezed shut to stop the spinning. Why didn’t he eat the steak?

“Ah, look they’re coming.”

He squirmed, trying to get up. He can not be seen like this. Dream pushed down harder. Probably a warning. It made his lungs scream for air, he wheezed hoping to signal to the person causing him pain. But he didn’t budge. 

He heard gasps mostly, some swears, and then nothing. He couldn’t even tell who was actually there, he didn’t know if he even wanted to know. 

He finally opened his eyes, not everyone was there, but there were a lot of people. His eyes landed on three faces, tubbo, phill, and techno. 

Tubbo looked scared. Like he wanted to run forward and help, something was holding him back. Probably the absolute hatred for him. Why else would he be exiled? Tubbo was bored and annoyed with him. 

Phill looked a little scared, not as much as tubbo. He was acting like a parent. So mature and proper. Except he wasn’t a good dad. He favored techno, he didn’t even visit once. 

And techno had no expression. Like always. He didn’t even care, or he did and he wasn’t showing it? He could never read his brother. 

“Don’t come close or I’ll kill him. No hesitations.”

Something flashed through all their eyes, even technos. The blade doesn’t get scared, but he sure as hell looked like he was. They all took a step back, giving him more of a chance to see who was there. 

Quackity, niki, ranbo, George, and sapnap. They all looked worried, concerned? He couldn’t place it. 

“Dream cmon, tell us this is some sick joke. You got us. Very funny. Now get away from him.”

Sapnap took a step forward, hands out like he was dealing with a wild animal. Maybe he was. 

“It’s not a joke. Step back. Right now.”

His brave moment was over just as fast as it started. He watched as they all stood close together, far away from him and dream. Their eyes fixed on something above him, dream maybe?

He turned his head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse. His cheek was smashed into the rock he was on. But he managed to see the bow aimed at his head, along with other weapons on him. He gulped. 

“Please dream, he’s just a kid.”

Phill was the next to talk, he couldn’t see anyone anymore but he was guessing off the voice. 

“I’m not a fucking kid.”

Dreams smile grew, stretching across the whole of his face. His mask was still off. This was the worst face reveal, or the best. 

The pressure on his back was lifted. He knew he wasn’t free yet. And of course he was right. His body was being pulled up and backwards. His back flush with dreams chest. The man's arm wrapped around him, the other still keeping the bow aimed at his head. 

“Get a good look at him. Bloody, bruised, and dirty. Clearly not okay. But you wouldn’t have known. None of you had come to see him. No one cares about him anymore! A fucking ghost stopped seeing him, a ghost who has nothing else to do! Oh- oh and his ‘family’! They- they didn’t visit once, not even a letter!”

He was shouting. His ears were close to dreams mouth, so that didn’t help. He wanted to tune it out, he didn’t want to hear it anymore. He looked to the ground as tears slipped out. They fell down his face for everyone to see. 

“His best friend exiled him, so he was alone! He would talk my ear off about someone visiting! But no one did. He got clingy. Begging for me to stay, he’d do anything to keep me around.”

His head had fallen forward. Why was no one talking? Did they leave again? Please- please stay. He mumbled over and over again. He had no idea if they could hear it or not. 

Dream laughed, he was laughing. While he was in pain, Dream was having the time of his life, he hated it. 

“Do you hear him? Even now he’s begging me to stay. Just like at night. I’d leave until it was dark, then sneak back over. He’d be crying, or screaming. Over the same thing. The same god damn thing. That you all left, ignored, even hated him and it was all his fault.”

He thrashed around in dreams hold, he felt like he was going blind. He threw his head up and looked around frantically, the world was going black. He noticed the way his breathing was sped up and irregular. He grasped for air. 

“What’s happening to him?”

“He’s breaking down.”

Techno had said back to tubbo? Or maybe George? It was starting to blend together. He heard more talking, nothing processed through this brain. 

“Don’t leave me, please- oh god. I can't be alone again! I don’t want to be alone!”

A hand was in his hair, fingers running through the matted blond. It was nice. He felt arms around him too. It was all so comforting. He melted into the touch. His body shifted so he could bury his face into cloth, like he always did. He sobbed, whispering don’t leave me under his breath. 

“Oh god. Dream, you- you don’t.”

The chest his face was buried into shook with laughter. It scared him again. Reminding him of where he was and what was happening. He put his hands on dreams chest and pushed as hard as he could. But not eating or drinking made him weak. He was already caught back in his arms again. 

“Let go of him.”

“Follow me.”

“No, dream you don’t get it-“

“No, you guys don’t get it! Follow me.”

He assumed the bow was back at his head because everyone was quiet again. He was thrown over dreams shoulder, very easily he may add. 

They were going back to the nether. Back home maybe? Was dream trying to show everyone that he needed visitors? In a violent way. Dream wouldn’t actually hurt him would he?

He was thrown to the ground for what felt like the tenth time that day. His hand fell over the edge, making him aware of how close to the lava he was. Eyes stuck to the hot liquid. 

“I’m in control around here. Tommy used to be so stubborn, but now he bends at my will.”

Dreams' voice echoed around to the people who had followed them into the fiery hell. He didn’t care about it, all he could think about was the lava. Ignoring the shakiness of his body, he stood up and on the ledge. 

“Tommy, what are you doing? Get back!”

Tubbo shouted to him, he almost wanted to look back. Maybe if he did he wouldn’t be thinking about falling down into the warmth. 

“Jump Tommy.”

That’s all he needed to hold one foot over the emptiness. He wanted to so badly. The last person who cared for him told him to jump, so why wouldn’t he?

“No-“

He fell. Air brushing past his face and through his hair. His body twisted, and he could see everyone looking over the edge at him. Only then did he recognize the emotion in their eyes. It was fear. Fear of losing him. In that moment he felt afraid too. Dream had won. He had control. He had everything wrapped around his finger, just like he wanted. 

“Well shit.”

His body was surrounded by heat, it ate at his flesh, and god did it hurt. But then it was over, everything was over. 

Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava.


End file.
